4400fandomcom-20200214-history
The 4400
4400 people reported missing in the past 60 years returned in a ball of light. At first the returnees were put into quarantine by the government. After a few weeks they were released and allowed to go back to their lives. Many of the returned people have trouble trying to get their lives back on track after being separated from their world for years. More significantly, the returnees begin to manifest paranormal abilities, such as telekinesis, telepathy and precognition, as well as other "gifts". No. Date Disappeared Abductee Name Ability Status 1 March 3, 1946 Maia Skouris (Rutledge) Precognition Alive 2 May 12, 1947 Coutney Cambell N/A N/A 3 November 2, 1950 Cora Tomkins Rejuvenation Liquid Secretion Alive 4 February 23, 1951 Mark Armstrong N/A N/A 5 May 11, 1951 Richard Tyler Telekinesis Prison 6 May 17, 1951 Amie Karan N/A N/A 7 July 27, 1952 Michael Ferrand N/A N/A 8 February 5, 1953 Tristan Spencer N/A N/A 9 April 3, 1955 Tess Doerner Mind Control Alive 10 April 19, 1955 Lewis Mesirow Remote Viewing Alive 11 August 5, 1955 Eric Papequash Unknown Alive 12 September 30, 1956 Jung Pak Underwater Breathing Alive 13 December 1, 1956 Verena Artinger N/A N/A 14 April 15, 1957 Micheal Ferdman N/A N/A 15 August 16, 1957 Frank Desiderio N/A N/A 16 June 19, 1961 Claudio Borghi Induced Precognition Alive 17 April 11, 1962 Robert Foman N/A N/A 18 November 4, 1962 Robert Forras N/A N/A 19 September 1, 1963 Joo Yon Pak N/A N/A 20 April 2, 1964 Duncan Germaine Water Manipulation Alive 21 April 2, 1964 Olivia Germaine Water Mainpulation Alive 22 September 25, 1964 Lillian Banokatg N/A N/A 23 November 10, 1966 Zachary Gidlund Unknown Deceased 24 February 28, 1966 Byron Lillibridge Telepathic Projection Alive 25 December 23, 1966 Ruchi Takahashi N/A N/A 26 February 28, 1971 Jeremy Berg N/A N/A 27 November 5, 1971 Sara James Unknown Alive 27 November 24, 1971 Cooper DeMeers Unknown Alive 28 January 9, 1972 Tyler Downing Electrity Control Alive 29 1972 Mary O'Connell Empathy Alive 30 January 5, 1973 Gary Navarro Telepathy On the run 31 April 19, 1973 Werner Loecher Unknown Unknown 32 March 2, 1974 Heather Tobey Potential realization Alive 33 1975 Wesley Hauser Unknown Deceased 34 March 24, 1975 Jorge Molina Pyrokenesis Deceased 35 July 17, 1975 Isabell Baunsair N/A N/A 36 April 26, 1976 Larry Hound N/A N/A 37 May 30, 1977 Matthew Lombard Unknown Unknown 38 July 7, 1977 Jeanne McCube N/A N/A 39 June 11, 1979 Orson Bailey Telekineis Prison 40 November 23, 1979 Lindsey Hammond Glass Altering Oil Alive 41 October 8, 1980 Edwin Garrett Unknown Alive 42 October 17, 1980 Jane Nance Animal Control Deceased 43 January 7, 1982 Laurel Bryce Unknown Alive 44 July 14, 1982 Ryan Freel Unknown Unknown 45 December 24, 1982 Dante Ferelli Unknown Unknown 46 August 22, 1983 Oliver Knox Vocal Persuasion Prison 47 February 1, 1984 Matt Subdsrum N/A N/A 48 March 6, 1987 Roger Wolcott Unknown Deceased 49 1987 Robert Fields Enhanced Intelligence Alive 50 May 18, 1989 Trent Appelbaum Metabolism Acceleration Alive 51 July 20, 1990 Daniel Armand Psychosis Induction Prison 52 December 1, 1991 Rose Woodard Unknown Unkown 53 February 2, 1992 Naomi Bonderman Hallucination Induction N/A 54 June 7, 1992 Lona Callahan Super speed Alive 55 May 26, 1993 Lily Moore (Tyler) Unknown (Empathy) Deceased 56 December 2, 1993 Donald Mailman N/A N/A 57 May 11, 1994 Philippa Bynes Luminescence Alive 58 April 12, 1995 Tina Richardson Memory Erasure Alive 59 August 29, 1995 Todd Barstow Empathic Postcognition Alive 60 February 24, 1996 Edwin Mayuya Genetic Healing Unkown 61 January 21, 1997 Dan LaChita N/A N/A 62 August 2, 1997 Dam La Cirrita N/A N/A 63 November 6, 1997 Roger Brausetin N/A N/A 64 February 2, 1998 T.J. Kim Rage Inciter Deceased 65 April 8, 1999 Zbish Scheler N/A N/A 66 June 29, 1999 Christopher Dubov Pheromone Detection Alive 67 July 23, 1999 Amy Paspalis Probability Alteration Alive 68 August 4, 1999 Mary Deneville Phytokinesis Deceased 69 October 27, 1999 Jean DeLynn Baker Toxin-emitting Spores Deceased 70 March 3, 2000 Boyd Gelder Optical Camouflage Deceased 71 September 8, 2000 Nate McCullough Unknown Unknown 72 December 6, 2000 Oscar Asmary N/A N/A 73 April 22, 2001 Shawn Farrell Healing Alive 74 May 9, 2001 Curtis Peck Claircognizance Deceased 75 September 5, 2001 Alana Mareva Alternate reality creation Abducted 76 April 10, 2002 Jordan Collier Ability Neutralization Alive 77 February 16, 2003 Carl Morrissey Enhanced Physiology Deceased 78 unknown Amanda Unknown Unknown 79 unknown Anita Unknown Unknown 80 unknown Julius Unknown Unknown 81 unknown Michael Ancelet Eidetic Memory Alive 82 unknown Gary Branscombe Unknown N/A 83 unknown John Gersten N/A N/A 84 unknown Michael Lawrence Blood Oxygen Control Alive 85 unknown Robert Lorenzano Unknown N/A 86 unknown Gavin Marr N/A N/A 87 unknown Ismael Namir Unknown N/A 88 unknown Paul Newbold Unknown N/A 89 unknown Alesandro Ortiz Unknown N/A 90 unknown Gene Pecusa Unknown N/A 91 unknown Chitra Singh Unknown N/A 92 unknown Woman at Lake Unknown N/A 93 unknown Bespectacled returnee Unknown N/A See Also * Promicin Positive Non-Abductees Category:Characters with Abilities